<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>と「僕」 by mesmocorpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855239">と「僕」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo'>mesmocorpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注视着曾经的自己</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>と「僕」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>想写的是“孩子岳在创始村捡到的信‘摸一摸’是作者岳给的礼物”、这样。<br/>20200413</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宛如画笔肆意涂抹颜料，天空不可思议地盛满了青绿与明黄。</p><p>海水落成瀑布，哗哗流动，波光间闪烁着彩虹。</p><p>小孩正在哭泣。</p><p>“阿岳。”</p><p>一双手从后方搭上小孩的肩膀，与此同时，响起一声呼唤。</p><p>被碰触了。小孩十分惊讶。</p><p>在这种时候，在这个地方，竟然听见有人说出了自己的名字。</p><p>身后的，不是哥哥。</p><p>“不知道大家去了哪里，阿岳一个人很害怕吧。”</p><p>也不是一起来到这个充斥了非常理的世界的、任何一位年长的同伴。</p><p>背后传来的声音更为成熟，属于爸爸妈妈那样的大人，冷静而温柔，那么接近又那么遥远。</p><p>小孩不记得自己曾经听过，但是感到非常、非常熟悉，并且，内心深处的某个角落不断告诉自己，自己应该知道这是谁的声音。</p><p>是谁？</p><p>想看看身后，但肩膀被柔和而不容抗拒的力量按住了。身体保持着哭泣时微微蜷缩的姿势，做不了转动或抬头的动作。</p><p>还不行呢。</p><p>不可以看哦。</p><p>有点伤脑筋似的，背后的人自言自语般低低念叨。</p><p>那人发出一声轻咳，接着更为清晰地开口，似乎是微笑着，宣布道。</p><p>“那么，现在是阿岳最喜欢的问答游戏。”</p><p>我最喜欢的？</p><p>小孩疑惑地嘟嚷。</p><p>听见声音的那一刻起，他就停止了哭泣，睫毛却仍然浸着泪水。</p><p>提问就这么毫无准备地突然开始。</p><p>“哥哥吃煎蛋喜欢加什么？”</p><p>“蛋黄酱！”</p><p>小孩立刻回答。</p><p>小孩不知道为什么会问这个问题，但是他知道答案，所以他回答了。</p><p>他知道，明明碗里的已经是鸡蛋，哥哥依然会往上堆满满的蛋黄酱。</p><p>“巴达兽的眼睛是什么颜色？”</p><p>“蓝色！”</p><p>这个他也知道。</p><p>朝夕相处的伙伴拥有的，与自己的蓝色不同，那是更接近原本的世界里、晴朗而明亮的天空的颜色。</p><p>“有多少个数码蛋？”</p><p>……诶？</p><p>“数码蛋？”</p><p>是什么意思？</p><p>顺利地回答了两个问题的小孩，碰上了还未能理解内容的提问，再度露出不解的表情。</p><p>“啊啊——抱歉抱歉！”</p><p>果然太早了吗。身后传来的声音宛如叹息，依然在笑，却是苦笑着，掺杂着一丝丝寂寞，和微小的满足，“是我坏心眼了，这个问题不算。”</p><p>小孩完全不明白。</p><p>但是背后的人自顾自说道。</p><p>作为道歉，我会给你一件小小的礼物。</p><p>礼物？</p><p>没错，一件礼物。</p><p>我会用七彩画笔写在雪白的信纸上，装进樱花色信封里，悄悄放在你的脚边。</p><p>你很快就可以收到。</p><p>很快。</p><p>小孩心想，听不懂啊，背后的人说着的奇怪的话。</p><p>不过，想要知道。</p><p>数码蛋是什么？</p><p>礼物是什么？</p><p>背后的人是谁呢？</p><p>为什么我不能看——</p><p>啊!!!</p><p>小孩慌慌张张意识到，不知为何之前没能注意到的事。</p><p>明明是那么重要的事。</p><p>巴达兽呢？</p><p>巴达兽在哪，没有在自己身边吗？祂为什么不说话？</p><p>看透小孩的不安，仿佛知道小孩在想什么，放在肩膀上的双手施加了安抚的力道，“差不多了。”突兀地开始的声音，又准备突兀地结束。</p><p>想要做到的、非常重要的事。</p><p>为了能够实现。</p><p>“现在，擦干眼泪吧。”</p><p>看看祂呀。</p><p>再一次。</p><p>另一次。</p><p>每一次。</p><p>正因为是同样的时间、同样的地点、同样的境遇，才能如同祝福般、在倾听的同时一次又一次地讲述。</p><p>其中欢乐不会磨灭，悲伤不会颠覆，愤怒不会泛滥，爱意不会腐朽——回忆不会随时间褪色。</p><p>哭泣吧。</p><p>拭去泪水吧。</p><p>“为了能够如你希望那般、清晰地看见这个世界。”</p><p>背后的人轻轻地、鼓励地、给了小孩一个拥抱。</p><p>真是令人怀念。</p><p>他不舍、却飞快地收回双手。</p><p>名为高石岳的小孩睁大了眼睛。</p><p>人类小孩和他橘色小伙伴的身影，模糊地倒映在波光绚烂的水面上。</p><p>混杂着水流流动的声音，耳边传来稚嫩的哭声。</p><p>——看看祂呀。</p><p>岳朝着哭泣的小伙伴转过头时，刚刚还回荡在脑海中的声音，远远地飘走了。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哥哥吃蛋放蛋黄酱是TV里有的设定，堆满满是这裡加上的（）<br/>写这一篇的时候刚回顾到第13集。<br/>12集是宝藏回。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>